


Mulder and His Free Fucking Porn

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-13
Updated: 1999-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Hotel rooms and voyeruism.





	Mulder and His Free Fucking Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

From: "Red" <>  
Okie .....  
Spoilers .. Nup  
Rating .... Yup  
Sex. f/f? kinda,.. voyeurism ? slightly .... erotic? ...... you tell me.  
NC-17  
Feedback : Hey you KNOW Im a feedback monster ..... Gotta have it ....  
Personal Comments:  
For Tamy

XxX Mulder and his Free Fucking Porn XxX

Scully slammed shut the adjoining door which separated Mulder's room from her own. Angel Plaza indeed. The only divine thing about this godforsaken hellhole complex was the fact that Mulder got free porn. 'Free fucking porn!' She thought. 'Literally!' While she, Dana Katherine Scully had to tolerate yet another night of ahh's and ohh's through the paper-thin divides which the hotel so graciously called walls. Scully was furious, the case they had been assigned to had been taken off them because Mulder had slapped a suspect . Yes. That's right. Slapped. Okay so the guy had been infuriating (especially for Scully, whom he'd made passes at on the hour every hour during their questioning), but still this was NO excuse. Yet again he had refused to play by the book. Yet again they were both being punished for it. Yet again he ended up with his free fucking porn!!

Scully walked over to the queen size bed and flopped onto it, not bothering to remove her clothing or shoes.  
10 , 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 ,  
She silently counted down  
4 , 3 , 2 , 1 ...  
Now.

<click>

Scully heard the faint cries of ecstasy from the television in the adjoining room. She laughed out loud as she picked a pillow up and brought it down over her head. Scully screamed as loudly as she could, only half hoping that the cushion would conceal her cry. Not that Mulder would notice anyway, his 'erotic entertainment' had grown louder in volume. Finally she removed the pillow, her eyebrows slightly raised at the sounds from next door. 'Hmm..' she thought, this happened so often it was comical. With a shake of her head she tightly shut her eyes. And then,.... then she did something she had never done before.....

Scully laid back .... and *listened*

<ohhh ,.... ohh yeah ... right there... baby ... >

The voice was that of a woman, sultry husky tones....

Scully found herself becoming really aroused by the mystery voice.....

'Now, where did that thought come from?' She wondered, unsure if she even wanted to know the answer.

And then Scully did something totally foreign. She pulled herself up off of the bed and began to undress, her hand stalking across her body, her mind imagining they were someone else's.... a woman's.

<oohh.... yessssss ..... yeeeeessssss........>

Her fingertips played with her skirt zipper, slowly inching it down before allowing the skirt to fall from her body. Her attention turned to the Armani blouse as she caressed her nipples through the fabric, slowly she undid her top button ... all the time making feather light contact with the exposed flesh.

She continued until finally her blouse hung open, framing her breasts beautifully. With a carefully practised shrug of the shoulders, Scully stood in only her bra and panties.

Her hands hovered across her skin with an almost butterfly tenderness. A touch here. A caress there. Oh .... how good it felt, all accompanied by the faint ahh's from the next room.

Scully's fantasy took a new turn as she once more laid back on the bed. Her eyes closed, her back arched into the touch ... the touch of another woman ...

Her fingers now began to probe lower, her index finger invading the upper elastic of her green silk panties. Teasing, touching, needing more .... Her mind turned to her imaginary lover...

A tall brunette woman, with beautiful brown eyes and a mouth to die for... Such wonderful lips.. Swollen slightly.... Scully imagined the lips touching her neck , she groaned at the contact and tilted her neck slightly. The caress suddenly withdrew ... Scully was sure her moans were audible ....

<Ohh... don't stop....>

Her lower hand had tangled in her fiery triangle and was now teasing at the opening.

<So wet.... Is that for me ?? .... ohhhhhhh .......>

Just when Scully felt that she could take no more, a solitary finger dipped inside her.

<Oh My God! Oh MY God..... yesssss>

Her finger began to move, all the while her mind's eye saw the mystery brunette who knew *exactly* where to touch her. Slowly, so excruciatingly slowly, Scully added another finger and began to move rhythmically. It wasn't long before she was begging for more. Whether she had done so out loud or not eluded Scully , what's more... she simply didn't care. Her body was on fire .... No .... Her body *was* fire!! Sizzling and burning with the heat ...

<Ohhhh My Godddddd>

Three fingers now invaded her as her hips ground hard against them. Her free hand returned to her breasts. She teased her nipple through the thin silk material before expertly undoing the front-clip and allowing herself to be free. Her fingers went to her lips, sucking and nipping at the, with her teeth. She trailed a wet path from her mouth to her breasts ... finally she teased the hard pink buds...

Scully arched her back violently into this caress, the feel of the cold wet fingers , a woman's fingers, further ignited her blaze.

It was at this point, had she been fully conscious, that she would have heard the small snick of the adjoining doors, the almost inaudible creak of it opening, the almost silent gasp from the person who now invaded the door frame.

Scully's hand continued their ministrations until her nipples ached with desire, her clitoris throbbing with need, begging for release...

Scully watched as the imaginary brunette removed her hand.... Scully begged her....

<Pleeeeeease ..... oh...... >

Scully was not left waiting.

The three fingers regrouped and plunged violently inside her now sopping wet cavern. She pumped hard and thrust against herself, her moans growing in volume.

Finally her other hand decided to grant her that much begged for release. Scully coated her free fingers in her juices and began to lightly flick her clit. This proved to be too much and soon she was involved in a frantic rubbing and pumping motion, her head flung back, lips slightly parted, her chest raised...

<OH MY GOOOOODDDDD!!>

She practically screamed as she came. Her screams were soon replaced by small whimpers as the thoughts returned to the present day.

Mulder.

Shit. He must have heard THAT.

SHIT.

She opened her eyes slowly, inwardly berating and cursing herself for being so stupid.

Her vision began to focus again and she could have sworn that she saw the adjoining door move ....... No ...... Not possible. She jumped up quickly and inspected the door.

It was shut.

She'd have known, she'd have heard if it had opened wouldn't she..... Wouldn't she??!!!

Oh My God.... She wouldn't.

Despite her alarm she began to chuckle, her scientific mind telling her that she was in shock. Did her partner of the last 6 years just watch her bring herself off ?

Scully collapsed in hysterical laughter at the irony of the situation, unable (try as she might) to feel shame.

After all , It wasn't her fault ........

It was Mulder and his free fucking porn.

XxX !THE END! XxX

* * *

Feed me now!!

the online addy for my fic is: http://www.btinternet.com/~red1401/myfic.htm

xXx Red xXx

" It begins where it ends... in nothingness  
A nightmare born from deepest fears coming to me unguarded  
Whispering images unlocked from time and distance  
A soul unbound, touched by others but never held,  
on a course charted by some unseen hand  
The journey ahead promising no more than my past  
reflected back upon me until at last I reach the end  
Facing a truth I can no longer deny  
Alone... as ever ..."

Red @ http://www.btinternet.com/~red1401/Red.htm


End file.
